Invader Mom!
by crazywoman123
Summary: Zim is sick and tired of the Robo-Parents malfunctioning! He is about to reprogram when a mysterious human woman comes in. She wants to help him invade and now is his new Mom. This is rated T but might change to M latter. Also some OCxTallest as well
1. Bad Robot Parents

_I am back and started a new story! XD_

_Buuuuut, to my fans of my JCA stories I am sorry but I am suffering major story-block! ._

_I also have Invader Zim on the brain! :D_

_Sooooo much that I making this story and a web comic._

_Speaking of which if anyone would like to help me with it, very appreciated..._

_Anyways let start this shi...uh...stuff . . ._

_Dis: I don't own Invader Zim but I own the plot and my OC_

* * *

><p>The robot parents were malfunctioning again. Robo-Dad was running into the same wall over and over again for the past 3 hours. The indent on the wall proves it. Robo-Mom has been smashing all the food in the house with a toilet plunger singing 'I am a little teapot.'<p>

Zim rubbed his temples, he just got home from Middle Skool and when he walked and saw this. Zim sighed he assumptions were right about the units of appearing like improper parent to the stinky humans. If their programming is not change his mission will be comprised.

_Flashback:_

_Zim was sitting at lunch by his usual table with Dib-Stink and his sister. By the beginning of 6__th__ grade Dib decided it would help him if he kept Zim close to him. So, he started sitting by Zim. However, those first days when Dib first sat by Zim at lunch Dib got beat up by the average height Irken. That's right; zim grew taller thanks to Earth's gravity and nutrients in their meat products. Now Zim's height is as a average middle skooler. Anyways, Dib was getting his butt handed to by the alien which Gaz thought was funny and she started sitting with Zim as well to watch. _

_Now here we are at Zim's last year of Middle Skool and ironically Zim's table is right by the popular girls table and that where Zim over heard them talking about him. "Can't you believe that green freak's parents?" said the annoying blond girl that likes to point out people's problems and flaws. "They are Total Wack Jobs! If they keep this up the State will come over their house…"_

_Come over their house…_

_Come over their house…_

_Come over their house…_

_End of Flashback_

Right eye twitching, Zim took off his disguise and was about to rant and reprogram his Robo-parents. However, was stop by the door bell. Quickly trying to get his disguise back on, Zim was going to answer the door but was stop by Doggy Gir opening the door, "I WANT WAFFLES!"

"NOOOO GIR!" Zim had his wig and only one contact on, _This mission has been compromised! My one chance to impress my Tallest over!_

Zim squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the scream and pointing, but it never came. Peeking see what was going on, Zim saw a TALL woman standing at his doorway. However, she didn't look 'normal.' For one the height, she looked one inch taller than his Tallest. Another was her skin it had stitches covering all over her. Also lastly her clothes, she was wearing a large dark green hoodie with purple stitches designed all over it with dark blue jean and black sneakers. Rest of the looks of the woman was normal. She had beautiful long wavy golden brown hair, blue gray eyes, and normal skin tone.

Zim gape at the woman and said woman just gave him a large friendly grin, "Is this the home of the Irken invader Zim?"

* * *

><p>Oooooo~<p>

Who is this person?

R&R


	2. Call Me Mom

_Here is the next chapter_

_and thanks to the people that fav and reviewed :D_

_Zim: Why is Zim here?_

_Me: Because I wanted you here so I can hug you. *hugs Zim* :3_

_Zim: Let Zim GO! * struggles*_

_Me: No and I won't make you waffles. *Zim instantly stops*_

_Zim: Waffles?_

_Me: Yes, Now lets get on with the story._

_Zim: CrazyWoman doesn't own me but wish she did._

* * *

><p>"Eh?" said Zim raising a non-existing eyebrow at the woman.<p>

"Oh my, Let's close this door before anyone sees you." said the woman closing the door behind her as she walk into Zim's 'home'

"Eh?"

The woman leaned down towards him, "What are these scars from?" asked the woman worried. She was pointing to the scars he got from the stupid rain when he was hurrying home from school.

"Eh?"

"Let me get something for those…Are those two okay?" asked the woman again as she points to the Robo-parents.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIGHTY ZIM'S LAIR!" yelled Zim pointing dramatically at the woman looking outraged while the other sweat dropped of him finally saying something.

The woman giggled a bit before answering, "Sorry, I have been stalking you for a while now and I want to help you with your invasion."

"YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING THE ZIM?"

"Yes, I have. I needed to see if you were the one~" smiled the woman sitting on Zim's couch.

"The one?" asked Zim looking interested.

"Of course, the one who can conquer this planet." Said the woman in a matter-of-fact tone.

"OF COURSE, ZIM IS THE ONE!" said Zim looking proud of himself, "Wait…then why are you here?"

"You see you cute little green alien, I need your help. You only have seen this stink pile of a city. You never have seen the WHOLE world. However, I have and I am willing to help you."

"What you want?" said Zim narrowing his eyes at the human female.

"All I want is that my people go back to their semi-smart (compared to your race) selves and instead of you destroying my planet when through conquering it set up a trading post center thing with us."

"Why the mighty Irken race want to trade with you skinky humans?" asked Zim pointing his finger at the woman.

"Do you like waffles?" wickedly grinned the woman.

"Waffles?" said Zim looking like he was looking for them.

"Well, have you heard of Pancakes and French Toast?"

"No." said Zim looking the same but now curios.

"Let just say they taste just as tastey as waffles." Grinned the woman sawing Zims mouth watering reaction, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" yelled Zim shaking the woman's hand.

The woman giggled at this thinking it was cute, "Most people call me Madd now, but you can call me Mom."

* * *

><p><em><span>Dun Dun Dun!<span>_

_Zim: So, Zim has a Mom now?_

_Me: Yup, this is going to be awesome! X3_

_Zim: Read and Review._


End file.
